xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Boreas the Gourmand
Boreas the Gourmand is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at Abble's Fountain near Coedwig Inn in Torigoth of the Gormott Province. It features a conversation about food between Boreas, his Driver, and Tora. The first option increases Trust with Boreas by 900, while the second option increases Trust by 1000. It is unlocked by staying in Coedwig Inn. Inn dialogue Tora : "Where did Boreas go? Time Tora go! Go eat food!" Boreas : "Om nom nom..." Tora : "Mehmeh! Boreas eat something? Tora hear about place make very tasty breakfast from innkeeper. Tora and Boreas could go together. But Boreas eating already..." Boreas : "Did you say tasty breakfast?! Let's go! NOW!" Tora : "Meh? Boreas not good at waiting..." Dialogue Tora : "Here is place! Word on street is, this place serve amazing breakfasts!" Boreas : "Hmm..." Tora : "What is matter, Boreas?" Boreas's Driver |-|Rex= : : "Something bothering you?" |-|Nia= : : "Something bugging you, or what?" |-|Mòrag= : : "Is there something wrong?" |-|Zeke= : : "Something got you hot and bothered?" Boreas : "...It's no good!" Tora : "No good? What is no good?" Boreas : "I'm just not in the mood to eat the food here right now." Tora : "Something wrong with food here?" Boreas : "No, it's not bad or anything! It's just...no good. I wanna go someplace else! I wanna go eat in Argentum!" Tora : "If go all the way to Argentum now, Tora die of starvation!" Boreas : "Ah, it won't take that long. I'll just pop over and be back in the blink of an eye!" Tora : "Boreas is only one can do that! Come on, we eat food here!" Boreas : "But I don't want to!" Boreas's Driver |-|Rex= : : "Calm down, you two. Boreas, can I ask you something?" |-|Nia= : : "Oh, calm down, you two. Boreas, tell me something." |-|Mòrag= : : "Calm down now, the both of you. Boreas, tell me..." |-|Zeke= : : "Now hang on a minute, you two. Boreas, tell me something." Option 1 (Boreas Trust + 900) Boreas's Driver |-|Rex= : : "Do you have some special preferences when it comes to breakfast?" |-|Nia= : : "So you're pretty picky about your breakfast, are you?" |-|Mòrag= : : "Do you have some particular breakfast preferences?" |-|Zeke= : : "You've got some picky ideas about breakfast, is that it?" Boreas : "Hmm? I wouldn't say I'm picky about breakfast specifically... I eat anything that's tasty. And I won't eat anything that isn't!" Tora : "Sounds pretty picky to Tora... In fact, just like tiny littlepon throwing tantrum!" Boreas : "Heck no! I'm not being childish! Tasty things are food, and nasty things aren't food! That's all! Or what? You expect me to eat things that aren't food?!" Boreas's Driver |-|Rex= : : "Hang on, you think anything that's tasty qualifies as food?" |-|Nia= : : "Hold up, hold up, Anything that's tasty is food? Anything at all?" |-|Mòrag= : : "Then...you would eat anything at all as long as the taste pleases you?" |-|Zeke= : : "Hang on, you don't mean you'd eat ANYTHING as long as it tastes good?" Boreas : "Of course! I'd even eat a Nopon if it tasted good!" Tora : "Meh-meh-meh?! T-Tora is not tasty! Cute and adorable, but not at all delicious!" Boreas : "Hey, don't worry! I wouldn't eat a friend, no matter how tasty they looked! I'll make do with just sneaking a few licks at night when you're asleep." Tora : "Meh-meh-meh-meh?!" Boreas's Driver |-|Rex= : : "Oh, I get it. So that's why Tora's feet look all wet in the morning sometimes!" |-|Nia= : : "Huh, that figures. I did think Tora's feet looked weirdly wet in the morning sometimes." |-|Mòrag= : : "Ah, I see. That would explain why Tora's feet sometimes look wet in the morning." |-|Zeke= : : "Heh, it all makes sense now. No wonder Tora's feet always look wet in the morning!" Tora : "Meh-meh-meh-meh-meh-meh-meh!" Option 2 (Boreas Trust + 1,000) Boreas's Driver |-|Rex= : : "Tell me why you don't like this place." |-|Nia= : : "What's your beef with this place?" |-|Mòrag= : : "What do you have against this place?" |-|Zeke= : : "Why d'you hate this place so much?" Boreas : "I wouldn't say I hate the place. They serve some pretty nice food here!" Tora : "Then what problem? Menu has big variety, so should not be problem with choice..." Boreas : "Listen, there's just nothing I want to eat here any more!" Tora : "Even littlest littlepon is not that picky!" Boreas : "I'm not being picky! The truth is, I already checked out all the food here before you all woke up!" Tora : "Boreas did what? Meh-meh-meh... Then food you were eating back at inn was..." Boreas : "You got it! That was all from here! I've already had my fill of everything on the menu!" Boreas's Driver |-|Rex= : : "Ahahaha! I should have known. When it comes to food, you act quicker than anyone!" |-|Nia= : : "Bahahaha! That's our Boreas for you. Put a Tasty Sausage at the finish line, and he'd beat the world's best sprinter!" |-|Mòrag= : : "Hahaha... Well, that explains everything. I should have known we could never beat Boreas to a meal." |-|Zeke= : : "Bahahah! Boreas, buddy, when it comes to food, you're the speediest guy in Alrest." Tora : "Boreas too fast for Tora. Tora cannot keep up..." Category:Gormott Province Heart-to-Hearts Category:Boreas Heart-to-Hearts Category:Tora Heart-to-Hearts